in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Yoshi
150px | caption = Yoshi's Artwork from Mario Party Island Tour. | gender = Male | age = Unknown | relationship = Single | status = Alive | hometown = Yoshi's Island | personality = Very friendly, gentle, kind, can express emotions and never complains (despite secretly upset about being treated like a slave lately), but is boastful and almost always hungry | species = Yoshi | goal = To accomplish goals of his friends and allies | nemesis = Shapeshifter Yoshi (Throughout all seasons starting from S2B) | alignment = Lawful Good | occupation = Leader of the Yoshi Clan | height = 6'8" | weight = Heavyweight | eyes = Black | skin = Green | hobbies = Helping out anyone in need Listening other opinions Running daily Exploring undiscovered areas Playing various sports Racing Getting in touch with video games | interests = Race courses Fair points Tennis | likes = Being helpful True friends Eggs Any fruit Happiness | hates = Getting enslaved most of the time in an unfair way Seeing his friends getting hurt Dirty thoughts | strength = Runs a lot faster than most people (although cannot barely beat Candace for now) Having no problem with his abilities | weakness = Gets distracted by fruits easily Cannot eat most shells (Aside from Blue, Yellow and Red Koopa Shells that grants him various powers) | powers = Uses his long tongue to eat and create coins (Uncommon), Star Bits (Rare) and Yoshi eggs (Common) which are used as projectile weapons Create sand clouds when jumped and landed on the ground (Only when a Yellow Koopa Shell is being swallowed) Fires 3 fireballs (Only when a Red Koopa Shell is being swallowed) Gain wings (Only when a Blue Koopa Shell is being swallowed) Transforms into another form, Super Dragon Yoshi, after hitting a Smash Ball or a Rainbow Fruit | abilities = Jumping Ground Pound Master of Flutter Jump Fast in Running | favcolor = Green and most of its shades | heirloom = The Staranslator | friends = Majority of the Locked Room Gang, especially Mario and Luigi Majority of anyone he meets aside from a group | allies = The Locked Room Gang Yoshi Clan | enemies = All villains, especially Bowser and Shapeshifter Yoshi | leader = Yoshi Clan | media = Super Mario franchise Yoshi franchise | first = The Wacky Bob-omb Factory | last = Still Appearing (Doesn't appear Outside the Room episodes) | voice = Kazumi Totaka | roleplayer = }} Yoshi is a character in the series In a Locked Room. He is one of the heroes in the Super Mario franchise, and the main protagonist of his own, the Yoshi franchise. He is a very notable ally of Mario and Luigi, although he has been an ally to any good guy or girl he meets, and doesn't hesitate to do so. He is the leader of the Yoshi Clan, and has protected his homeland multiple times. He cannot speak English, although the Staranslator from The Lumas translated his language to that. He is roleplayed by . History Background Not much is known about how Yoshi ended up in the Locked Rooms. However, he is known when Mario as a baby landed on his saddle unnoticed, saving Baby Luigi and let the two brothers reunite multiple times from Kamek and his minions before the present day. Season 2 Yoshi debuts in The Wacky Bob-omb Factory, but is first seen struggling to move and fight against the Mysterious Fusion Reaper, who hunts him. Klitz heard about the noise created by the two and tries to help him escape. He kicks the countered Suction Bomb against the reaper and the two escape. Both join Voltaire in the board game. Yoshi later uses a translator given from Luigi in the same room, but was broken later on. He is later shown eating strange foods, like in Stare into the Dragon Soul, where he eats spoiled beans that are called "Healthy Beans". In Popping Party at the Monkey City, Yoshi encounters Mesprit, after making some creatures feel better. Mesprit knows Yoshi can feel emotions of himself and everybody, being a happy-go-lucky dinosaur, so it chose him as its Chosen One. This also somewhat reveals Yoshi thinks that Mario's hat explains most life in the world. In multiple rooms after that, Yoshi has been shown to be friendly and equal to any ally, and doesn't mind to follow commands. Despite this, he gets a lower accuracy every time. Personality Yoshi has a very similar personality to Mario - brave and kind, but unlike him, he is undeveloped. He is a friendly individual who always helps in need. He is courageous and considered a hero for defeating enemies in the past and saved his island more than once. Yoshi takes a leadership position of the Yoshi Clan, but not in a political status. He also has a large appetite, and is a happy-go-lucky character. Thinking about Yoshi would make one scream that he's so happy in any way, unless put in a dangerous situation. But this is one of the causes he becomes slowly boastful about himself. He's also getting treated like a slave slowly but surely. Powers and Abilities Natural Like other Yoshis, Yoshi has a long, sticky tongue that he uses to eat almost anything, even things much larger than himself. Yoshi can transform the enemies and other objects he eats into eggs, which he can then use as projectile weapons. He can also transform things that he eats into coins (Uncommon) or Star Bits (Rare). Yoshi has a hard time swallowing most shells, but swallowing a red Koopa shell will grant him the power to breathe 3 fireballs at once, a yellow one will make him create sand clouds upon jumping and landing on the ground, and a blue one will make him have wings (Winged Yoshi). Yoshi is very proficient with Jump and Ground Pound, abilities, rivaling the capabilities of world-renown jumper Mario. Yoshi's jump attacks were much more powerful than Mario's normal jump attacks. He could destroy most enemies in one hit. He is also a master of the Flutter Jump technique, allowing him to jump with incredible horizontal distance. He is a speed runner (Both literally and when playing games), especially on sports and races. Alternate Forms Yoshi gains a lot of different forms throughout his adventures against the work of evil, most from the Morph Bubbles. *'Winged Yoshi' - the trademark power-up of Yoshi; he gains wings to gain the power of flight, only from swallowing a Blue Koopa Shell *'Car Yoshi' - Sometimes called the "Vehicle", Yoshi moves faster than his normal form *'Helicopter Yoshi' - Similar to the Winged form but in a helicopter form and has to run out of time or pass on a Yoshi Block to cancel the form **This form has been shown in the episode The Science of Metal Madness first. *'Mole Tank Yoshi' - can dig through soft ground and can be rotated on four directions; can drive through walls *'Submarine Yoshi' - can dive through bodies of water and fire homing torpedoes at enemies *'Train Yoshi' - allows Yoshi to move along rails and more people can ride on him *'Dash Yoshi' - turns into color red after eating a Dash Pepper; can run on steep slopes and water temporarily *'Bulb Yoshi' - turns into color yellow after eating a Bulb Berry; glows to reveal secret passages **This form has been shown in the episode Isolation Point first, when Yoshi accidentally mistook Voltaire as a Bulb Berry, but still got that ability. *'Blimp Yoshi' - turns into light blue after eating a Blimp Fruit; expands upwards and flies upwards, left and right temporarily **Another form similar in function and somewhat in appearance to this is the Hot-Air Balloon Yoshi after entering a gate with wind or a Morph Bubble. *'Bobsled Yoshi' - makes him avoid hazards and run faster on slopes *'Jackhammer Yoshi' - makes him break through rocks, hard or not *'Super Dragon Yoshi' - Yoshi's final and ultimate form, only activated when hitting and using a Smash Ball or a Rainbow Fruit. It is a combination of the blue, red and yellow Koopa Shell effects but upgraded. It acts as the Winged Yoshi 2.0 who can spit 3 fireballs, now can fire one huge fireball as well, and can cause decent earthquakes upon landing or jumping on the ground. Gallery WingedYoshiAppearance.png|Winged Form CarYoshiAppearance.jpg|Car Form (Blue) HelicopterYoshiAppearance.png|Helicopter Form (Red) MoleTankYoshiAppearance.jpg|Mole Tank Form (Yellow) SubmarineYoshiForm.png|Submarine Form (Green) TrainYoshiForm.png|Train Form (Pink) Bobsled_Yoshi_Artwork.png|Bobsled Form JackhammerYoshi_Appearance.png|Jackhammer Form (Blue) Super_Dragon_Yoshi_Appearance.png|Super Dragon Form Trivia *According to a 1993 guide, Yoshi is properly known as "T. Yoshisaur Munchakoopas". *Yoshi is Fairy27's second favorite character of the Mario franchise, next to Rosalina . Category:Characters Category:Owned by Fairy27 Category:Good characters Category:Heroes Category:Alive Category:Mario characters Category:Yoshis